Divergent High
by BibliophilicBlunder
Summary: Tris Prior is a new Sophomore student at Divergent High. Tobias Eaton is a Senior and is one of the most wanted boys at the school. Tris meets Christina and is welcomed by the gang. Follow their adventures through my story!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N, So hey guys! This is my new Divergent Fanfiction. I have one more, just check it out on my profile. And I hope you enjoy reading.**

"Beatrice, wake up!" my Mom says to me and slides my curtains open. Ugh. I hate light.

"Just five more minutes, Mom!" I say and close my eyes.

"It's 7:50 already, you can't squeeze in extra sleep. And if you do, you'll be late for your first day at your new school," she says. By the time she had said, already I had slipped out of my blanket pulling out my outfit for the first day which I had laid out last night for a situation like this. Good lord!

"It's okay, sweetheart. I may have exaggerated a bit. It's still 7:15, you have got loads of time on your hands," my Mom says like it's no big deal and twirls out of my room before I could say anything.

My Mom will be the death of me. Well, it's good that she woke me up early. I now have time to take a relaxing shower. I hop into the bath and turn on the hot water faucet and relax as it unclenches my muscles.

I am out in ten minutes and then I continue with drying and curling my hair.

I had paired my Alexander McQueen Black bow-embellished stretch-knit jumper with my Alexander McQueen Black bow-embellished stretch-knit skirt last night so that I could wear the outfit today. I decide to layer on my Alexander McQueen black leather waist belt and I finish off the look with my Alexander McQueen black leather pumps which have hammered silver stud embellishments and a pointed toe. When I look at myself in the mirror, I can't help but notice that I am dripping head-to-toe in Alexander McQueen. You must be thinking why my outfit is so formal. Well, not so formal but for the first day of school, it's definitely very formal. Well, when a new student joins the student has to choose a "Faction". And for the "Choosing Ceremony" as they like to call it and the tour of the school we have to be in formal clothes. Besides, it doesn't hurt to look presentable, now does it?

Once I am done, I reach for my Too Faced Hangover Replenishing Face Primer and apply it all over my face with my Sigma Foundation Brush and use the same brush to apply my Smashbox Camera Ready BB Water Broad Spectrum SPF 30 Cream once my Primer dries off a bit.

I decide to skip eyeshadow and I head straight to my Christian Louboutin Luminous Black Ink Liner and apply my Kylie Cosmetics lip gloss Literally to wing out the look.

I lightly Highlight my cheekbones with my Makeup Revolution Goddess of Love Highlighter. I wanted to do a full face with Contouring and shit. But I think I'll just end-up looking like a try-hard and that is not the impression I want in my Junior year.

By the time I am ready, it's actually 7:50, it's still pretty early since the but I decide to show up early to prepare for the "ceremony". I don't know shit about that thing.

"Hey, darling. Have a nice day at school. Oh and don't tell me you're just having that," my Dad says to me kissing my forehead as I lean down to grab a Granola bar.

"Yes, I will have a great day and I will stop by at Starbucks to get some coffee and I'll grab something there," I say as I head out of the house.

My Mom stops me and says," Caleb left already, he wanted to get to know people over there. I know that school starts tomorrow, but for the Choosing Ceremony you actually need to know about the system."

Yeah, Caleb Prior is my nerd-ass brother who is fascinated by things such as working of Tranquilizer. Tranquilizer! Yes, the medicine. No kidding!

I get into my car, an Audi A3. I turn on the radio and head to Starbucks while listening to Twenty One Pilots and wait in the the drive-thru for my turn. Soon enough it is my turn and I order a Cafe Latte and two chocolate chip cookies. I thank the employee and head towards my new school, Divergent High.

I pull up in the parking lot of the school five minutes later. It's extremely close to my house close to my house!

"Hi, my name is Beatrice Prior and I am new here. I was told that I had to choose a faction to continue here," I say to the woman who sits behind the front desk.

"Sure, my name is Tori Wu and today I am going to give you and some other new students a tour of the school. You have to wait for sometime though. I don't think everyone is here yet," the woman, Tori says.

"Oh, that's not a problem. I'll be just fine sitting on that bench over there, call me whenever we are ready," I say.

"Oh, good. While you're waiting you can read something about the factions which will help you during the Choosing Ceremony tomorrow," she says, handing me a pamphlet.

"Thanks, Ms. Wu," I say and she stops me and says,"Pshh. Oh, don't say Ms. Wu please. It sounds like a cat's name from Harry Potter! Call me Tori please."

I crack up and then say," Sure, whatever you say Ms Cat Lady!"

She gingerly laughs at the wise-crack and then prompts me to read the booklet.

I sit down and start reading.

"One Choice

One Choice, decided your friends.

One Choice, defines your beliefs.

One Choice, determines your loyalties - Forever.

ONCE CHOICE CAN TRANSFORM YOU," it says on the front page. Well, this looks promising.

"Welcome To Chicago High! We have five factions and you have to choose one out of these in the choosing ceremony. We have enlisted the Manifestos of all five factions underneath and an Aptitude Test is attached with the same. The Aptitude Test is to be submitted to Ms. Tori Wu. It is mandatory to turn over the Aptitude Test without any exception," I continue to read. Okay this stuff looks really cool.

"Dauntless Manifesto:

We believe that cowardice is to blame for the world's injustices.

We believe that peace is hard-won, that sometimes it is necessary to fight for peace. But more than that: We believe that justice is more important than peace.

We believe in freedom from fear, in denying fear the power to influence our decisions. We believe in ordinary acts of bravery, in the courage that drives one person to stand up for another.

We believe in acknowledging fear and the extent to which it rules us. We believe in facing that fear no matter what the cost to our comfort, our happiness, or even our sanity.

We believe in shouting for those who can only whisper, in defending those who cannot defend themselves.

We believe, not just in bold words but in bold deeds to match them. We believe that pain and death are better than cowardice and inaction because we believe in action.

We do not believe in living comfortable lives. We do not believe that silence is useful.

We do not believe in good manners.

We do not believe in empty heads, empty mouths, or empty hands.

We do not believe that learning to master violence encourages unnecessary violence.

We do not believe that we should be allowed to stand idly by. We do not believe that any other virtue is more important than bravery."

Okay this sounds really appealing, this might be the faction that I will choose even though I haven't read all of the manifestos.

"Abnegation Manifesto:

I will be my undoing If I become my obsession.

I will forget the ones I love If I do not serve them.

I will war with others If I refuse to see them.

Therefore I choose to turn away From my reflection, To rely not on myself But on my brothers and sisters, To project always outward Until I disappear.

And only God remains."

Uhm, I don't know how I feel about this. I mean to give up on everything? I don't think that I can be that selfless. However I do think my brother is capable of this. He is the most selfless person I know, if you don't count my parents. My parents used to study here too and they chose Abnegation. I mean I get why they joined Abnegation now, they are so selfless and my brother is a carbon copy of their ideals. I think Caleb would choose this.

"Erudite Manifesto:

We submit the following statements as truth:

"Ignorance" is defined not as stupidity but as lack of knowledge. Lack of knowledge inevitable leads to disconnect among people with differences. Lack of understanding leads to a disconnect among people with differences. Disconnection among people with differences leads to conflict. Knowledge is the only logical solution to the problem of conflict. Therefore, we propose that in order to eliminate conflict, we must eliminate the disconnect among those with differences by correcting the lack of understanding that arises from ignorance with knowledge. The areas in which people must be educated are:

1\. Sociology

So that the individual understands how society at large functions.

2\. Psychology

So that the individual understands how a person functions within the society.

3\. Mathematics

So that the individual is prepared for further study in science, engineering, medicine, and technology.

4\. Science

So that the individual better understands how the world operates. So that the individual's study in other areas is supplemented. So that as many individuals as possible area prepared to enter the fields devoted to innovation and progress

5\. Communication

So that the individual knows how to speak and write clearly and effectively.

6\. History

So that the individual understands the mistakes and successes that have led us to this point. So that the individual learns to emulate those successes and avoid those mistakes. Leaders must not be chosen base on charisma, popularity, or ease of communication, all of which are misleading and have little to do with the efficiency of a political leader. An objective standard must be used in order to determine who is best fit to lead. That standard will be an intelligence test, administered to all adults when the present leader reaches fifty-five or begins to decline is function in a demonstrable way. Those who, after rigorous studying, do not meet a minimum intelligence requirement will be exiled from the faction so they can be made useful. This is not an act of elitism but rather one of practicality: Those who are not intelligent enough to engage in the roles assigned to us— roles that require a considerable mental capacity—are better suited to menial work than to faction work. Menial work is required for the survival of society, and is therefore just as important as faction work. Information must always be made available to all faction members at all times. The withholding of information is punishable by reprimand, imprisonment, and, eventually, exile. Every question that can be answered must be answered or at least engaged. Illogical thought processes must be challenged when they arise. Wrong answers must be corrected. Correct answers must be affirmed. If an answer to a question is unclear, it must be put to debate. All debates require evidence. Any controversial thought or idea must be supplemented by evidence in order to reduce the potential for conflict. Intelligence must be used for the benefit, and not to the detriment, of society. Those who use intelligence for their own personal gain or to the detriment of others have not properly borne the responsibility of their gift, and are not welcome in our faction. It bears repeating: Intelligence is a gift, not a right. It must not be wielded not as a weapon but as a tool for the betterment of others."

Okay, I mean my brother could very easily choose this one as well being the nerd he is, I might choose this one for myself. But Dauntless definitely sounds way more appealing. Hmph.

"Candor Manifesto:

Dishonesty Is Rampant.

Dishonesty Is Temporary.

Dishonesty Makes Evil Possible.

As it stands now, lies pervade society, families, and even the internal life of the individual. One group lies to another group, parents lie to children, children lie to parents, individuals lie to themselves. Dishonesty has become so integral to the way we relate to one another that we rarely find ourselves in authentic relationships with others. Our dark secrets remain our own. Yet it is our secrets that cause conflict. When we are dishonest with the people around us, we begin to hate ourselves for lying; when we are dishonest with ourselves, we can never attempt to correct the flaws we find within us, the flaws we are so desperate to hide from our loved ones, the flaws that make us lie. What has become clear is that lies are just a temporary solution to a permanent problem. Lying to spare a person's feelings, even when the truth would help them to improve, damages them in the long run. Lying to protect yourself lasts for so long before the truth emerges. Like a wild animal, the truth is too powerful to remain caged. These are examples we clearly see in our own lives, yet we fail to understand that they do not just apply to the dynamic between ourselves and our neighbors, or ourselves and our friends. What is society but a web of individual-to-individual relationships? And what is conflict except one person's dark secret crashing into another person's dark secret? Dishonesty is a veil that shields one person from another. Dishonesty allows evil to persist, hidden from eyes of those who would fight it. Dishonesty Leads to Suspicion. Suspicion Leads to Conflict. Honesty Leads to Peace. We have a vision of an honest world. In this world, parents do not lie to their children, and children do not lie to their parents do not lie to their parents; friends do not lie to one another; spouses do not lie to each other. When we are asked our opinions we are free to give them without having to consider any other responses. When we engage in conversation with others, we do not have to evaluate their intentions, because they are transparent. We have no suspicion, and no one suspects us. And most of all - yes, above all else - we are free to expose our dark secrets because we know the dark secrets of our neighbors, our friends, our spouses, our children, our parents, and our enemies. We know that while we are flawed in a unique way, we are not unique because we are flawed. Therefor we can be authentic. We have no suspicions. And we are at peace with those around us. Truth 'Makes 'Us 'Transparent. 'Truth Makes Us Strong. Truth Makes Us Inextricable We will raise our children to tell the truth. We will do this by encouraging them to speak their minds at every moment. For the child, withholding words is the same as lying. We will be honest with our children even at the expense of their feelings. The only reason people cannot bear honesty now is because they were not raised hearing the truth about themselves, and they can't stand to. If children are raised to hear both honest praise and honest criticism, they will not be so fragile as to crumble beneath the scrutiny of their peers. A life of truth makes us strong. Adulthood will be defined as a time at which each member of society is capable of bearing every other member's dark secrets, just as every other member will be subjected to The Full Unveiling in which every hidden part of their life is laid bare before their fellow members. They, too, will see the hidden parts of their fellow members' lives. In this way we bear one another's secrets. In this way we become inextricable. Truth Makes Us Inextricable."

Nope.

Nada.

I am never choosing this faction, I mean I cannot reveal all my secrets, that would be like stripping naked. Only in front of every person on this planet. Nope. Not happening.

"Amity Manifesto:

Conversations of Peace

Trust

A son says to his mother: "Mother, today I fought with my friend."

His Mother says: "Why did you fight with your friend?"

"Because he demanded something of me, and I would not give it to him."

"Why did you not give it to him?"

"Because it was mine."

"My son, you now have your possessions, but you do not have your friend. Which would you rather have?"

"My friend."

"Then give freely, trusting that you will also be given what you need."

Self-Sufficiency

Daughter says to her Father: "Father, today I fought with my friend."

Her Father says: "Why did you fight with your friend?"

"Because she insulted me, and I was angry."

"Why were you angry?"

"Because she lied about me" (In some versions: "Because I was hurt by her words.")

"My daughter, did your friend's words change who you are?"

"No."

"Then do not be angry. The opinions of others cannot damage you."

Forgiveness

A husband says to his wife: "Wife, today I fought with my enemy."

"His Wife says: "Why did you fight with your enemy?"

"Because I hate him."

"My husband, why do you hate him?"

"Because he wronged me."

"The wrong is past. You must let it rest where it lies."

Kindness

A Wife says to her Husband: "Husband, today I fought with my enemy."

Her Husband says: "Why did you fight with your enemy?"

"Because I spoke cruel words to her."

"My wife, why did you speak cruel words to her?"

"Because I believed them to be true."

"Then you must no longer think cruel thoughts. Cruel thoughts lead to cruel words, and hurt you as much as they hurt your target."

Involvement

One friend says to Another: "Friend, today I fought with my enemy."

The Other Friend says: "Why did you fight with your enemy?"

"Because they were about to hurt you."

"Friend, why did you defend me?"

"Because I love you."

"Then I am grateful."

As interesting it sounds, I won't be joining this faction. It's a bit too goody-goody for my taste.

Now, let's take the the Aptitude Test.

1\. Which of these is your preferred environment?

The suburbs

The big city

By the sea

Mountainous areas

The countryside

Mountainous areas, obviously.

2\. Which of these colors is your favorite?

Silver

Tan

White

Red

Brown

Um, Silver I guess.

3\. Which job are you most likely to pursue?

Scientist

Lawyer

Nurse

Kindergarten Teacher

Police Officer

A Police Officer, I find the job cool as hell.

4\. What kind of person do you aspire to be?

Someone who speaks the truth even when it's unpopular

Someone cheerful who's always entertaining others

A good student that others look up to

Someone strong-willed and confident

Someone people can come to for help

Definitely, someone strong-willed and confident. I would admire such a person, too.

5\. What time of day do you prefer?

Afternoon

Mid-day

Night

Morning

Any time

Night, it's the best time to gaze at stars and get lost in your thoughts.

6\. What is your favorite season?

Spring

Winter

No preference

Summer

Fall

Winter, yes winter for sure. I love the feeling of fluffy Uggs.

7\. You get an unexpected vacation day. What do you do with it?

Spend a day at the amusement park

Keep everyone informed of your goings-on via social media

Coordinate a board game night with friends

Volunteer at an animal shelter

Stay home and catch up on reading

Volunteer at an animal shelter, I love animals and besides it doesn't really hurt to take care of cute puppies.

8\. Which day of the month does your birthday fall on?

14-20

27-31

21-26

1-6

7-13

1-6

9\. Which scent is most appealing to you?

The beach

Old books

A crackling fire

The comforting smell of home

A freshly baked meal

Hm. The comforting smell of home I guess.

10\. Which fantasy creature is your favorite?

Unicorns

Sphinxes

Centaurs

Halflings/Hobbits

Elves

Centaurs, yup. I have been fascinated by them since I was like 5.

11\. Which celestial body are you drawn to most?

The moon

All of them!

Other planets

The sun

Stars

The sun! It's like the strongest and the most powerful thing in our galaxy.

12\. You notice a friend cheating on a test in class. You...

Inform the teacher once class is over

Mentally congratulate them on their find, and maybe ask to borrow their cheat sheet

Talk to them after class and inform them that if you catch them cheating again, you'll tell the teacher

Immediately let the teacher know what's going on

Try to ignore it. You don't want to start any trouble

I'll probably just ignore it. Like it takes time and why bother making enemies?

13\. What's your go-to hairstyle?

Messy bun

Doesn't matter. Just something nice and simple

Sleek ponytail

Long and flowing

Dyed and short

My go to hairstyle is obviously a messy bun. Like, duh.

As soon as I finished the last question, Tori came up to me and said," Are you about done yet? Almost all of them are here. There are only 10 of you."

"Yeah, actually I am done with the test. Do you want it?" I reply.

"Yes, thank you. We'll go for the tour in five," she says while nodding and leaves.

Five minutes later, Tori approches me and says," Okay Tris. Let's get the show on the road."

I smile and get up to take a tour of the most amazing school on this planet.

 **So, how was it? I know it is a highly over-used (try abused) concept.  
** **But I have a great show lined up for you guys.  
** **Love ya,  
** **XOXO,  
** **BibliophilicBlunder**  
 **Ps check out my instagram f.e.m.i.n.  
** **And my divergent handle wetrustinfourtris** **I haven't posted much on it because I don't really have many followers on that one.  
DM me if you read this story!**

 _ **P.P.s. Pm me if you wanna talk!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_A/N, hey guys! I'm so sorry! Please lower your butterknives!_**

 ** _I just had my exams and stuff. I mean I'm gonna have 6 sets of exams. And the first 5 will be equally important, but the 6th one will constitute of 80% of my marks and I have 5 subjects! So 5x6. I'll have 30 exams in total! Whoa! Anyways that was the end of my rant. Here goes nothing!_**

I wake up the next morning with a confused mind. Yesterday the school authorities gave us a tour of the school and gave us our Aptitude Test results back. Tori had asked me not to tell anyone about my results. Not even my parents.

It was related to something called a Divergent. She promised me that she'll tell me everything after the Choosing Ceremony which is today. I have Aptitude for three factions. First is Abnegation and I have no idea how I got that. I am not a selfless person. At all. Strange. Then I got Dauntless, which I am highly interested in. And lastly I got Erudite. I mean I am pretty great at studies, but I am not that great. She said being Diveregent is not necessarily a dangerous thing since times have changed but I should consider whether I want to divulge such a sensitive information or not. It doesn't really make much sense to me.

But oh well, I still haven't decided which faction I am gonna choose. My parents will definitely ask me this when I go downstairs. Honestly, what type of parent wouldn't be concerned about their child's future and what they choose to study?

I rush to my walk-in closet when I realize that I hadn't picked out an outfit yet. I mean I have a lot of time considering it's still 6:00 a.m. My old school used to start at 7:00 a.m. so I am used to waking up at 5:30 and waking up at 6:00 is actually kinda late for me. Sheesh.

After much thinking, I decide upon my Alexander McQueen black wool and silk blend jacket and wear my Isabel Marant Étoile black jersey tank top underneath so that I can take the jacket off once the ceremony is over because I don't think I'll be able to wear that jacket all day. It's heavy! Don't judge me, I'm not doing it to show my skin. There's not much to show about my alabaster skin. Had it not been for the ceremony, I would have probably worn something light, you know? And not some thick ol' jacket.

I decide to add in my Isabel Marant Julius gunmetal cropped leather trousers to add a grunge chick effect, just passing the "formal" look.

I decide to go bold today and throw on my Valentino Rockstud 100 embellished 6.5 leather pumps. I know I am going to regret this later, but I have never worn these. And I should not wear this on my first day of school when I'll probably move around alot. But these look extremely cute, I just cannot resist! And plus these might just help my five-feet-nothing height. I seriously have the body of a 14 year old without you know, the ladylike curves. Plus a nose that's too big for my face, eyes that are far too wide and far too dull for my facial structure don't really help anyways.

When I am done with my outfit I rush to the bath and take a long, relaxing bath. I pat dry myself and then throw on my outfit. I decide to straighten my and make a side-parting.

Now time for some makeup!

I apply my Too Faced Hangover Replenishing Face Primer and layer on my Smashbox Camera Ready BB Water Broad Spectrum SPF 30 Cream. I then apply my Benefit Cosmetics Gimme Brow Volumizing Fiber Gel over my brows and apply my Kat Von D Tattoo Brow over it.

I then use my Lashfood Phyto-Medic Eyelash Enhancer all over my eyelashes and then apply my Christian Louboutin Lash Amplifying Lacquer once it dries off.

I then spread a vibrant blush all over my face with my Too Faced Sweethearts Perfect Flush Blush then highlight my cheekbones, cupid's bow, underneath my brow and the bridge of my nose with my Guerlain Pink Pearly Illuminator Pen.

I then apply my Christian Louboutin Luminous Black Ink Liner and then glide my Christian Louboutin Loubilaque Lip Lacquer in shade Bikini all over my lips. It may sound like a lot of makeup, but it looks "Au Naturel." And no, I usually don't apply this much makeup. But since we had a formal function thingy, I made an effort. Usually it's just BB cream, eyeliner, brows and lip tint/gloss or lipstick.

At the very end, I grab my Valentino Rockstud ivory leather tote and head to the Living Room.

"Good Morning, Mom! Good Morning, Dad! Hey, Caleb!" I say to my parents as I grab an Orange off the fruit basket kept on the table.

"Lower it, will you Beatrice?" Caleb says.

"Wow. Who pooped in your fruit loops?" I ask, my voice dripping with humour.

"Good Morning, Sweetheart," Mom and Dad say together in an attempt to diffuse the situation.

My Mom addresses the elephant in the room, "So, ready to choose?"

"Um, not really. I mean it's not that it affects my future career prospects, right?" I reply as I peel the outer covering of the Orange and pop one slice into my mouth.

"No, I heard they limit them actually. If you choose Dauntless it's more of like Police, Guards and stuff. Erudite is for Scientists, Doctors, Teachers etc. Candor is mainly for the law field. Abnegation is for Leadership, Trusts, NGOs etc. And Amity is for farming purposes like raising livestock, purchasing and cultivating lands. It's also for aspiring Chefs, Authors, Actors etc. I mean you could study anything you want in college, but here you have to study stuff according to your faction," Caleb responds, being the nerd he is I wouldn't be surprised if he looked up the History and Functioning of our school which he did.

"Um, well then I guess Dauntless is best for me. Given I want to be a Police Officer one day. I mean I told you guys from the very beginning, that's what I'm meant to be," I say.

"Of course, it's your future. You get to decide what you wanna do. All we want is that you both should be successful in life," my Dad says with a warm smile.

"I have decided that I'll be joining Erudite for my Senior year of High School," Caleb says and Mom-Dad nod encouragingly.

"Of course you will..." I mutter under my breath.

I reach the school way before schedule so I decide to walk around for a bit. Make some new friends maybe. Maybe I can still make those. It's been really lonely since the incident.

"Will, why'd you have to come so fucking early? I'm feeling so frickin sleepy. I couldn't even do my makeup properly," a girl screams at her boyfriend -probably- right in front of me.

"Um...I'm sorry Christina. I didn't want us to miss the Choosing Ceremony since we are choosing again.I mean I didn't want the teachers to think badly of us," the boy -Will- says, looking down.

"Now you tell me how do I fix my Concealer. I didn't even bring my Lipstick and Brushes with me," Christina whines.

Now is my cue, maybe she could be my new friend!

"Um, hey! I have all the stuff, so I could help you out I guess. I mean only if you want," I say nervously. Let's just say I'm not really great at making new friends.

Both Will and Christina look at me like I'm a Goddess who just asked them if they wanted to take a round of Heaven.

"Oh My God! You just saved my life and his," she says hugging me. My arms are limp by my side, should I hug her back? But before I have the chance to do anything she pulls back.

"Let's go to the restrooms! You can help me out over there!" she says excitedly and leads the way but not before introducing me to Will.

"This is William Drake AKA Will and he's my best friend," she says and Will waves while I wave back.

"Well, a pathetic excuse for a best friend," she adds teasingly and Will pulls a strand of her hair.

They're just friends? Well they have a really good chemistry. I mean it's none of my buisness but think I need to talk to her about it. They could be missing out on all the good that's in the world.

"So, let's do it again. I didn't even ask your name! I'm so sorry! Where are my manners? I mean had my..." Christina starts to ramble so I decide end her agony.

"I'm Beatrice Grace Prior but you can call me Tris and please don't tell anyone my original name. I'm new here and I'm gonna choose a new faction today," I say and smile.

"I'm Christina Louise Misner but you can call me Chris. I promise I won't tell anyone. And our nicknames rhyme! Yayy!" she says excitedly.

"Now tell me what you want help with," I say to her.

"Well, I couldn't blend my concealer properly, I don't have Eyeshadow, Lipstick, Blush and Highlighter on. And I couldn't even set my foundation. So basically only Foundation and poorly blended Concealer, Will started yelling about how late we were so I thought we were gonna be late for the Choosing Ceremony so I blended my Concealer hastily and I couldn't even pack anything. So I don't have anything," she states.

"Okay, so you're really lucky because I have everything required to do makeup. I mean our Foundation and Concealer shades differ but the rest of the stuff can definitely be used," I say and take my makeup bag out.

This school is really posh, they have proper cushioned Sofas in the Restrooms.

"Sit down so I can do it all," I say to Chris and she obliges.

"So, let's blend your concealer out then we'll set the foundation and I'll apply the Blush and Eyeshadow simultaneously. And after brushing off the Loose Powder I'll move to Highlighter and Liquid Lipstick. Do you want me to do your brows?" I ask her and she looks like she's gonna explode, from happiness that is.

"Who are you and where have you been all my life?" she asks and I laugh.

I blend out her Concealer and brush some Laura Mercier Loose Powder on her face and start with the Papa Don't Preach Blush. Once I'm done with the Blush, I move onto her eyes. I decide to do a sexy cat eye and line her lower lashline with a black Eyepencil which matches the colour of her dress, a black off-shoulder dress. I then apply Benefit Cosmetics Gimme Brow Volumizing Fiber Gel over her brows and apply Kat Von D Tattoo Brow over it. I finally brush off the Loose Powder and highlight her cupid's Bow, bridge of her nose, under brow area with Huda Beauty Highlighting Pallette. I end the look with Huda Beauty Liquid Lipstick and Lipliner.

"Done," I say triumphantly. I'm done within 15 minutes with only 30 minutes to spare for the Ceremony. I mean the Loose Powder took away 5 minutes.

"This looks amazing, Tris! Thanks so much!" she says hugging me and I hug right back this time.

"This is better than what I was going for. At least some good came out of an improperly blended Concealer!" she says and we both laugh, leaving the restroom.

"So do you always carry around so much make-up?" Chris asks me.

"No, but I wanted to stash every type of make-up product in my Locker for Emergency Situations. So I have literally everything. I have all the shades of Huda Beauty, Anastasia Beverly Hills, Kat Von D, Yves Saint Laurent, Nars, Dose, Tarte, Melted, Stila, Dior, Smashbox, Lancome, Burberry, Bare Minerals, Urban Decay, Bobbi Brown, Too Faced, Clinque Liquid Lipsticks right now," I say and Chris' mouth opens wider by each name.

I start laughing and she looks dumbfounded so I put her out of her misery, "Don't worry, I'm just kidding. I have them at my home. I was just playing you, I only bought different tubes of the colours I like the most which are about 15. And a few other basics like Foundation, Concealer, BeautyBlender, Modern Renaissance pallete by Huda Beauty, brushes by Sigma and all the products that I had used on you."

She looks somewhat normal now that her jaw is attached to her mouth and not to the floor.

"Okay, bub. Let's go to the Dining Hall," she says and links her hands with mine.

"So I don't think you're new here. I mean I'm only assuming because you seem to know your way around the school and you have a best friend here. So how come are you choosing amongst Factions? Isn't that the first thing you're supposed to do?" I ask her.

"Well, I did choose a different faction in my Freshman year, which was 3 years ago, but I realized that Candor just wasn't meant for me," she says.

"So you're gonna change your Faction? I didn't know that we could do that," I say, confusion visible on my face.

"No, we can't exactly change Factions but a large number of students were not happy with the Faction of their choice. So the School Board decided to be lenient this year and allowed the students to transfer from one faction to another. Will wasn't happy with Erudite either, so we decided to join Dauntless. We are in Junior year," she says and I smile brightly at the last few words.

"You're joining Dauntless? Yes! I'm joining that Factio and I'm in Junior year, as well!" I say and we pump our fists in the air.

I don't know why but I feel eyes on me from afar. Strange.

"I'm so excited! Two best friends in the same faction!" she exclaims.

"Best friend? But you've just met me," I say apprehesively, but on the inside I feel like jumping. I mean, I have never made a friend this easily. I just can't trust people. All the things that happened in the past, all the ghosts I left behind. I mean I **_hope_** I left behind.

"Tris I was in Candor for a whole year. They teach us about human nature, lie detections and stuff. You give off good vibes, you know? If you know what I mean. I just know that we're gonna be great friends. And plus, I know a good cookie when I see one," she says and gives my hand a reassuring squeeze. I smile at her and we enter the Dining Hall together.

I notice that the students are sitting in groups according to their clothes. Weird.

"Hey, Chris? Why are the students divided into groups depending on the colours of their clothes?" I ask her and she bursts into laughter.

"What?" I say, glaring at her.

"They are not sitting according to their clothing colours, they are sitting according to their Factions, don't you know that different Factions have different colours?" she says, gasping for breath.

"Oh, okay. I guess I must have missed that when Tori told us yesterday on the tour of the school," I say and she nods signalling she got it.

"Hey, Will is sitting their with the Dependents, let's go there," Chris says leading me forward.

"Dependents? What do you mean Dependents?" I ask Chris. Wow. I really don't know a lot of stuff about this place. What was that tour for, then?

"Well, I don't know why our school has this whole terminology thingy. They name every single thing. Dependents are the students who have either not chosen yet or those who are choosing again. The latter has only recently been coined you see? Because a lot of students are choosing again this year so they were like why not name it?" Will says, laughing.

"Wow. Nerd-much?" I say as Chris bursts into laughter along with me at poor ol' Willy.

"Well, I was in Erudite for 2 years! You can't blame me," he says. We continue to talk about everything that's under the sun. Well, except for my past.

It's all fun and games till I see someone walk into the room. **_Shit_**.

I never thought I'd see those deep-set eyes again. What is **_he_** doing here?

I thought I had escaped all the demons when I had left Rosewood. A sigh escapes my lips as the memories come flooding back. THIS ISN'T HAPPENING. I gues I never left the demons behind then.

 _ **Who is this mystery man? Keep reading and commenting to find out!**_

 **Love ya,  
** **XOXO,  
** **BibliophilicBlunder**

 **P.s. Follow my instagram! f.e.m.i.n.**

 _ **P.P.s. Pm me if you wanna talk!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! I'm the WORST writer ever! I'm so sorry. I'll try to maintain a steady flow but I can't promise anything.** **Anyways, here's the chapter**

Christina notices the sudden change in my demeanor. She follows my gaze to find out what I am looking at. She looks in my direction and then nods at Will. She probably told Will to give us some space because he gets up and walks towards the Beverage dispensers seeming highly interested in the way the floor has been tiled.

Once he is out of ear-shot Chris makes me sit on one of the chairs and pulls out a chair so that she can sit directly in front of me.

"What's wrong, Tris?" she asks me, worry etched on her features.

"Uh, yeah," I say in a shaky voice. I don't I can say anything more than that. I don't trust my voice. And I think that's enough for her right now because she can probably see that I'm not ready to talk just yet.

"It's alright, Tris. Whatever it is, you can talk about it anytime. But not before you're ready. Clearly, that person affects you a lot, and in a negative way. And that's not good. I won't force you to talk. I can see you're not ready. Now do you wanna avoid him?" she says, lifting a heavy weight from my shoulders. At least I don't have to talk about it just yet. I nod, replying to that little question at the end.

"Okay, then. I'll watch out for you so that you don't bump into him. I might have to hack the school's server. They won't give our schedules until later today. Tori prints them separately whenever a student approaches so it will be easy to access your schedule and make sure that you don't have any classes with him before the schedule distribution. I'll just have to flirt with Mr. Benzini again to get him to leave the Admin room so that I can authorize my laptop's server to be able to access the private folders and from there it will be a breeze. I'll just change and swap his periods so that you never have to face him. I'll also sync our schedules and by ours I mean Will's, mine and yours," she says, leaving me stunned.

"Wow. You would do that for me?" I ask her, still shocked.

"Yes, of course, I'd do that for you. I told you that you've won my Best Friend's title already. Just think of it, had I been just distributing this title all around, don't you think I would have more than just one Best Friend? I don't like to over-think simple things. I knew this would work and this is genuine so why not make it official? Let's 'gram it before I the Ceremony starts," she says.

"Honestly I like it too. I have a positive feeling about this. And of course. Let's 'gram the shit out of it," I say enthusiastically.

"What are your Snapchat and Instagram usernames?" she asks me.

"They are both the same; f.e.m.i.n. ," I say and she nods and I receive a request almost instantly on both the apps.

"Lostinjohnlock? That's you right?" I ask her and she just nods.

"Yayy! My Best Friend and I both ship Johnlock! Could this day get any better?" I whisper-yell and Christina squeals.

"So much for avoiding someone," Will says sarcastically as he comes from behind us holding 3 soda cans.

"We were just gonna click some photos for Instagram. Wanna join us?" I ask him and he just nods. We go ahead and click selfies till it's time for us to choose.

"All right, Dependents! It's time for you to choose. For those of you who are new, we will call your name and you'll be provided with a disinfected knife. You will then have to make a small cut on your palm and drop the blood in the bowl of the Faction of your choice. A team of our teachers will be present backstage for your dressings. It is advised that you go see them once you are done. We don't want to repeat the mistakes of our past," Mrs. Matthews announces and my stomach churns.

"Chris?" I blurt out.

"Yes, Tris?" she responds, looking at me.

"Do we really have to cut our palms open? Do we have a choice?" I ask her in a shaky voice. Blood is a trigger for my psychological issues, I just hope they won't come back again. The nightmares. I've had enough of them.

"Yes, it's necessary. It is completely idiotic, but yes it is necessary," she says, irritation and anger filling her eyes.

"But how do they carry it out? Do they clean the bowl whenever someone puts their blood into it?" I ask her. I mean it makes no sense. How do they even clean the mess up? Wait, what if they don't clean it up? I'm in deep shit. The smell is totally gonna set off the nightmares.

"Mrs. Matthews came up with some sort of serums which they mix in each bowl so that the blood immediately breaks down and dissolves. They have a knife ratio of 10 students per knife. So they properly sterilize a knife before it is put to use again," she says. So there's no other option? Suddenly something strikes my mind.

"Chris? What mistake is she talking about?"

 **Short. I know. I'm sorry.** **Please review!** **XOXO,** **BibliophilicBlunder**


End file.
